1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc player for storing a plurality of magazines each containing a plurality of discs which can be taken out and played back one at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-40563 discloses a disc player for storing and selectively playing back a plurality of discs.
In the disclosed disc player, the discs are arrayed in closely spaced relationship and cannot easily be replaced with other discs. A disc storage area has to be covered with a housing for protecting the stored discs, and the housing should be openable and closable as desired for disc replacement. If some of discs which have already been stored in the disc player are to be replaced, the user should first open the housing and then replace the discs with desired discs while confirming the labels on those discs.
Such multidisc players find wide use in so-called "karaoke" or "music minus one" applications wherein people can sing songs with background orchestral music played back by the disc player. In a place where such a disc player is located, people wishing to be "karaoke" singers tend to request a wide range of different favorite songs. Since the disc player has a limited disc storage space that cannot meet all such different requests, it is customary to first store frequently requested discs in the disc storage unit, and when the orchestral music for a song which is not found in the stored discs is requested, one of the stored discs is replaced with a disc containing the requested music. This manual procedure is however time-consuming and cannot change discs easily and quickly within a desirably short period of time.